A sudden engagement
by Fractal.Dreem
Summary: Tally, a Midgardian telepath is transported mysteriously to Asgard, join her through her surprise choice to marry Thor or Loki, her battle at trying to find out how she got here, and her learning how to love and trust those close to her. (I.. I know it sounds crappy, and it probably is, but please read it? I need constructive criticism?)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Uh, I don't even like this story, but someone might, so here it is?

* * *

It was storming in Asgard, a simple hiccup in the weather, yet there was a new person on the planet. Anyone else would correlate the atmospheric disturbance with that, but this night it was not so. A figure dressed in odd colors for Asgard staggered down the bridge, no one would be able to say how they got there, or how they convinced the guardsmen that their ragged, and foreign appearance was one to be allowed to the king's chambers, but alas, this figure was rapping on Odin's door. When the king opened it, a look of surprise overtook his haggard face, for at his feet was a human, crumpled up, and their long hair covering their face.

The king decreed that the human, that was now known to be female, be healed, and kept safe until she could be questioned.

Tally, well that's what her friends called her, opened her eyes slowly, and took in her surroundings. They were extravagant, and of a world she knew, from digging around in peoples' brains, to be called Asgard. She didn't know what it meant, or if it was in a different language than English. When she looked to her left she saw the face of an old man, a face she had seen many times, through the eyes of others, and a face she knew to be of Odin. And though he was the figure of Norse mythology, she knew now that he was real. Tally had long ago ceased to be amazed by what she saw, but this man, had such a presence that it demanded to be knelt to, and if she had been standing instead of laying down, she would have. Instead, she sat up, and as she did, she heard the soft sheen of well made swords being drawn. So she moved more slowly.

"Hello dear," The old man, king really, spoke softly to her. "Now I'm going to cut right to the chase; how did you get here, on this planet, and past a veritable army, to get to my personal chambers?"

"Uh," Tally uttered, running a hand through her ratty hair. "It, it's easier if I show you?" She held out her hand, which the king took hesitantly. With that motion, the human mortal, took the immortal king into her brain. He almost collapsed from how loud it was, but the cacophony soon passed, and he was in her memories; being pulled along as she was pulled into Asgard by some force that she did not understand. As she gathered information on a foreign planet, and hid from sight. As she slowly made her way through the main city, closer and closer to the palace, knowing that if these people were anything like humans, their king would be the best bet to help her. So she made her way there, she hated using her abilities for personal gain, and to control other people, but she had done it to save her own life. Tally took her hand from the king's, and a look of some understanding came over his face as he opened his eyes, and she looked at him hopefully.

"This girl is to be treated as family. It is my oath that you will be protected and safe so long as you are in Asgard. But there is one contingency to your life." Tally furrowed her brows, in obvious confusion, and voiced it as well. "My dear, we cannot have someone with a power like yours on Midgard. Even here it is a dangerous weapon, and many would kill to have a power like that in their possession. That is why you will be betrothed to one of the two men I trust most; one of my sons, Thor, or Loki. It will be your choice which one and you have two fortnights to choose." Tally rubbed her temples and pulled her knees up to her chest in discomfort, but nodded nonetheless, what kind of choice did she have anyway?

There was a flurry of activity after King Odin left what was now to be Tally's quarters. First servants came in and undressed her (Luckily they were female servants, or she would have had a melt-down), almost unceremoniously and took her to a hot bath where she was then left alone. When she was finally alone, Tally dipped fully under the water, rinsing her hair. Never being one to really dally while bathing, Tally quickly chose a lilac scented soap that she used to wash the week of grime that had accumulated on her body. But her mind was elsewhere while she bathed, and she caught herself several times just holding the soap and not doing anything but staring into space. She tried not to become vexed with her vacancy, as she was thinking about the fact that she had to marry the son of a king, let alone the fact she was now betrothed to someone she didn't even know, and had a short amount of time to chose which of these two people to marry. Tally let out a sigh of frustration, and dunked herself under the water again, rinsing every part of her of soap. When she arose from the water there was a servant holding a fluffy towel, and tally nearly let out a scream of surprise.

"Sorry to surprise you miss, but you'll be needing to get dried off and dressed to eat breakfast with the king and his family." Tally stood up, and shivered in the air that was much cooler than the water she had been in, and stepped into the overly fluffy towel, that was surprisingly efficient at drying her off. The servant dressed her in a simple emerald dress that clung to her waist, and flared out a bit and loosened at her hips, making her already apparent hour glass figure more dramatic, and covering her up to her neck in the front, and showing the top of her neck, to the middle of her back. Without warning, she was unceremoniously plopped into a chair in front of an ivory vanity, and the woman behind her started tugging and pulling at her hair, doing it in some up do.

"What's your name?" Asked Tally, wanting to know who the woman that had been consistent through the process after the king had left her chambers.

"My name is not important miss, I am known only as servant." The woman replied. Her response rubbed Tally the wrong way, having come from a world without servants, and where all people were "Supposedly" equal, she felt bad just calling someone servant. She whirled around in her chair and looked the woman dead in the eyes.

"It's important to me." Tally said bluntly, almost forcefully. The woman fidgeted with a silver pin that she held in her hands.

"Very well, but know that you cannot call me this in front of anyone else, as it will be the death of me." Tally nodded grimly, she would keep her word, and do no harm to this woman who had been helping her so graciously. "It's," The woman hesitated, and then spoke in a whisper, "it's… Eva." Tally smiled and gave a nod, noting that it was a beautiful name, and letting the wo- no, Eva, continue her excellent, if painful job on Tally's hair. Eva, who Tally learned would be her personal servant, walked her to the dining hall, and left her there. Instantly, tally spotted Odin, who was seated next to probably the most beautiful woman that Tally had ever laid eyes on, making her feel vastly insignificant. Then she took in the rest of the room, luckily there were only two more people, a man with dark hair, and bright eyes, in a green suit of armor type thing, and when Tally met his eyes something felt weird in the pit of her stomach, kind of like something squiggling around a bit. And when she saw the blonde man, with a silver armor suit, the feeling lessened, but she smiled and blushed at the fact that he was grinning at her.

"Come, sit, and dine with us." The blonde said enthusiastically, eliciting an eye roll from the dark haired man, he almost didn't fit, with the woman and her light blonde hair, and the man with his fair hair, and then there was Odin, who was all gray, but he had telltale signs of someone with fair hair too, she ignored this fact though as she walked to the table

"Uh, thank you. Um, who exactly are you?" Luckily the man just chuckled,

"I'm Thor, and this is my brother Loki, and my mother." Thor smiled and held out a hand, presumably to shake hers, or something, but she stepped back in surprise, as back on earth she never touched people unless she was doing something major with/to their mind, so this invitation, was shocking to her, when Thor furrowed his brows, though, she felt bad. "I'm sorry, have I offended you?" Thor asked, genuinely hurt.

"I… No, I'm sorry, it's just," How was she going to explain to Thor that if she touched him, she might accidentally implant her own thoughts on his, or that she might get a flood of all his memories ever, and it would incapacitate her? "I'm sorry, I just," She looked at Odin for help, but even he looked confused. "Um, sorry." She said and daintily took Thor's hand. Like expected, she was soon inundated with all his thoughts, right now, in the past, his memories. She fought to keep herself upright, gritted her teeth, and held her breath, until the moment passed. The only one who had noticed her moment of discomfort had been Loki, who was now very interested in this woman he was potentially betrothed to. Soon enough, the family, and Tally were eating a fairly simple lunch of meats, cheeses, and fruits (Tally was told there would be a feast the night she announced her betrothed), she studied the two men who would be her choices as she ate, and the prospects were basically total opposites. There was Thor: Out going, strong, and caring, though somewhat naïve. Then there was Loki, silent, observant, cool demeanor, though tally saw a depth of knowledge, and hunger in his eyes. Soon lunch was over, and Tally was dismissed


	2. Chapter 2

Tally didn't go straight back to her chambers, she hadn't been told to, and followed the breeze that tugged ever so slightly at her dress, and that grew stronger as she approached what she assumed to be an exit. Alas, it was, at least, it was an exit to a walled in garden, but she could see the sky, so it would do. The vastness of the palace had no windows, save for the outer rooms, and the dining hall had not been one of those. The expansion of her lungs, filling with fresh air, calmed Tally. Without hesitation she sat cross legged on the ground, after looking about to see if anyone was about. As soon as her bottom touched the ground, she reached out a psychic blanket, looking to see where people were, most were clustered in the center of the palace, with a few outliers. She opened her eyes again to double check that there was no one in the garden, and was shocked to see Loki standing mere feet from her. No one had ever been able to sneak up on her like that, and she grinned at the posed challenge.

"Hello, that's a clever trick," Tally looked up at his tall figure as Loki walked towards her. "How'd you do it?" she figured that asking might work, though if she had assessed this man correctly, she knew his response.

"A magician never reveals his tricks, my dear." Loki sat down across from her, smirking, with one knee up and his arm resting on it. The first laugh since she had been there broke out from between Tally's lips. Loki chuckled along with her, but Tally couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "You know, I am very interested in what happened between you and my brother." Tally shifted uncomfortably, but chose to explain to him, if only partially.

"Uh, well, I guess the best way I can put it is that I have a specific talent, and that talent makes it overwhelming for me to be touched by people." Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows, and asked her what this 'talent' of hers was; Tally's only response was to mimic what Loki had said earlier. "A magician never reveals her secrets." It was her turn to smirk now, and she could see the frustration etched in his face.

"You, my dear, are incorrigible." He sneered, and Tally rolled her eyes.

"Only as incorrigible as my company," a falsely sweet smile coated her lips. Loki chuckled again, and stood up, shaking his head. Tally followed suit, causing the man before her to grimace at her lack of grace and lady-ness. Nevertheless, Tally kept her head high as she brushed past him, leaving the man who was a master of lies, shaking his head at having been beaten at his own game.

While In the garden, Tally had made a bit of a mental map of the palace, the only mistake she had made, was not accounting for where her room was. So here she was, wandering, trying desperately to find her room when she gave up, and just opened a random door. To her great and profound luck, the room looked like hers, and smelled of the lilac soap she had used earlier. She sent out a tendril of her mind, searching for Eva's, and when she found it, she let out a sigh, bordering on a cry, of relief. But just then, Frigga, the beautiful woman, and Odin's wife walked by, and a look of delight crossed the older woman's face.

"Ah, Tally, I've been searching for you, Loki told me you were in the gardens, but when you weren't there I got worried that you had gotten lost on your way back," She furrowed her eyebrows, "In fact, it's actually a miracle that you found your way back." She seemed suspicious, and Tally shifted nervously, not for the first time that day.

"I, uh, have a good sense of direction?" Her statement was more of a question, but Frigga accepted it, and took the girl's arm, causing her thoughts to flood through Tally's head. They were moving too fast for tally to collapse and sort through anything though.

"Come Tally, I would like to have a word with you." Nervousness filled Tally to the brim, as she realized that Frigga was taking Tally to her chambers, probably to have a very private talk. When they reached the extravagant room, Frigga motioned for the girl before her to sit, who did so immediately. "Now Tally, Dear, I have no sense for the cultures of Midgard. But here on Asgard, there are a few things you should know concerning Matrimony. Now, there are expectations of my sons, whichever you may choose, which whether you know it or not, is a great honor; to be able to choose your husband, if even between two. These expectations are being read to Loki and Thor as we speak. There will be certain expectations of you as well." Tally nodded, her eyes wide, and Frigga continued. "Your duties are simple compared to theirs really. You are expected to consummate your wedding, and bear an heir. Beyond that, be kind to your husband, and be there in his times of need."

"Oh." There were dark spots in Tally's vision, and she was pretty sure she was going to faint; Only a week ago she had been on earth, with her best friend Sarah, when the wind had gone wonky, and she fell through some sort of worm hole and landed on Asgard. Now, she was getting married in less than a month, and expected to bear a child, of a man she barely knew? This was all too impossible! Frigga must have noticed the girl's distress, for she said:

"It's all very overwhelming at first, but I promise that with time it becomes an easier concept to grasp. And who knows, you may even come to love the man you marry." Frigga smiled wistfully at the notion, remembering the passion she had come to have for her own husband. "You may go now; you can find your way to your chambers correct?" Tally nodded at the kind woman, thanked her, and left, taking care to not be in too much of a hurry.

Tally laid on her bed reading her third Asgardian book in as many days; they dealt mainly with science, and magic, and often she found herself referencing other books and reading them in bits and pieces to understand the ones she was currently reading, and as such, she had seven books open on her bed since she had decided to take a break from Thor and his excursions out into Asgard. He had shown her beautiful things, and introduced her to many beautiful women, and men, it was clear that Thor would be a loved king.

Currently, there was a knocking on her door, and she had to maneuver around the books on the bed to get off the cushy surface, and across the tiled floor. Not realizing she was still in her dressing robe, she flung the giant door open, to a surprised Loki.

"My dear, had I known you would greet me in so informal a manner, I would have dressed to match." His smirk made Tally go magenta, but he kept his eyes to hers, showing that he had some respect for his possible future wife-to-be. Tally held up a finger and shut the door, rushing to brush her hair, and to throw on maroon robes that contrasted Loki's own outfit. Within five minutes she had the door open again, and Loki betrayed a bit of shock on his face. "That has to be the fastest I've ever seen a woman get ready." A smirk graced Tally's face as she questioned the man.

" I'm supposing you came here for a reason, and not to comment on my abilities to get dressed?" If Tally didn't know better, she'd say the master of lies and mischief was blushing.


End file.
